Love Story
by Biiancast Rodith
Summary: Canon / "Bisa ceritakan bagaimana awal pertemuan Kaasan dengan Otousan?" / "...Kaasan dan Tousan seusiamu, tumbuh dan besar di tempat yang berbeda." / "…saat itulah aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu."/ Sarada Ingin mendengarkan kisah cinta orangtuanya, sementara Sakura tidak tahu kalau Sasukelah yang mengambil ciuman pertamanya/ SasuSakuSara / Romance, Family / RnR


"_Kaasan~~_"

Seorang gadis kecil yang hampir berusia 12 tahun itu memanggil ibunya yang sedang duduk santai di balkon belakang rumah mereka yang sedang asik merajut untaian benang menjadi sebuah syal berwarna merah.

"Ada apa sayang?" Sahutnya pendek.

"Bisa ceritakan bagaimana awal pertemuan_ Kaasan_ dengan _Otousan_?" Perempuan yang lebih muda di klan Uchiha itu bertanya dengan menampilkan wajah yang superduper menggemaskan dimata sepasang _emerald _yang sedang menatapnya itu.

Wanita berambut pendek yang warnanya serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu sempat kaget setelah putri simatawayangnya menyelesaikan pertanyaannya.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Uchiha Sarada—nama gadis yang bertanya kepadanya—Sakura justru kembali bertanya, "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Sarada justru memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku _Kaasan~~_"

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil mendengar rengekan putri kecilnya.

"Baiklah. Sebelum Kaasan bercerita, bantu _Kaasan_ mengambil kain jemuran karena sepertinya hujan akan turun."

Rasa ingin tahu Sarada memang sangat tinggi. Tidak heran jika selesai membaca sebuah buku, Sarada akan langsung bertanya kepada orangtuanya.

Sarada yang memang ingin mendengar kisah cinta kedua orangtuanya, segera memberi tanda hormat layaknya seorang prajurit, sambil berseru dengan nyaring.

"Siap Bos~"

**Don't like, don't read, u can click "back" icon if u don't like this fanfic**

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Story © Biiancast Rodith**

**Warning!**

**Sekali lagi saya ingatkan kalau tokoh dalam fic ini OOC sangat. Typo(s), EYD tidak beraturan. Alur kecepatan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seperti yang dikatakan Sakura beberapa menit yang lalu, akhirnya ribuan rintikan hujan tumpah membasahi permukaan bumi dengan sangat deras.

Sebelum hujan turun, sepasang ibu dan anak itu telah selesai mengambil pakaian. Dan kini mereka duduk di ruangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Sudah menjadi kebiasan di keluarga Uchiha, jika memasuki sore hari seperti ini mereka akan berkumpul di ruang keluarga hanya sekedar bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka masing-masing, atau hanya duduk sekedar menikmati secangkir teh hijau.

Jika pada biasanya Sarada akan berceloteh riang kepada ayahnya, kali ini Sarada menuntut kepada Sakura untuk menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada sang anak.

"Katanya setelah aku selesai membantu _Kaasan_ memasak, _Kaasan_ akan bercerita. Mana? "Sungut Sarada kesal. "Aku sudah membantu _Kaasan _mengambil kain jemuran, mencuci piring, dan sekarang aku sudah selesai membantu _Kaasan_ memasak dan menata meja makan."

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya cekikik kecil karena berhasil menjahili Sarada. "Mandilah dulu. Selesai makan malam _Kaasan _akan bercerita."

"Nanti _Kaasan_ bohong lagi."

"Kali ini, _Kaasan_ janji."

Sakura menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, sebagai bukti bahwa ia tidak akan berbohong lagi. Sejenak Sarada memandang jari kelilingkin ibunya merasa tidak yakin akan ucapan Kaasannya. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Sarada menautkan jari kelingking mungilnya dengan jari kelingking yang ukurannya dua kali lipat lebih besar dari miliknya.

"Janji ya~"

"Ya."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Sarada secepat kilat berlari menyambar handuk warna merah muda miliknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Sejak adanya Sarada di tengah-tengah mereka, biduk rumah tangga Sakura semakin lengkap. Rasa sepi sejak setahun berumah tangga dengan pewaris tunggal klan Uchiha itu, sudah tidak terasa lagi sejak Tuhan menitipkan Sarada kepadanya.

Pernah seharian Sarada di bawa pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya mengunjungi rumah keluarganya yang lain. Selama seharian tidak bertemu dengan sang buah hati tercinta, membuat Sakura uring-uringan karena tidak menggoda putrinya.

Jika pekerjaannya di Rumah Sakit tidak padat, biasanya Sakura akan membawa serta Sarada bersamanya. Katanya sih agar dia tidak mati kebosanan di ruang kerjanya. Dan pernyataannya itu membuat Shinurai Ino mendengus mendengarnya ucapannya. Bagaimana bisa Sakura mati kebosanan di ruangannya, sementara dia tidak pernah absen untuk bertemu dengan wanita berambut gulali itu.

Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang merasakan perubahan sejak adanya Sarada. Suamianya Uchiha Sasuke dapat merasakannya. Biasanya Sasuke akan pergi melaksanakan tugasnya ke luar daerah selama 3 bulan. Tapi dengan singkat Sasuke menyelesaikan tugasnya dengan sangat sempurna, sehingga ia lebih cepat pulang ke rumah hanya untuk bertemu dengan bidadari kecilnya.

Orang yang mengenal dekat Sasuke pasti sangat tahu kalau pria satu anak ini sangat membenci yang namanya keributan. Alangkah kagetnya masyarakat saat mengetahui lelaki pencintai kesunyian itu justru menikah dengan wanita yang tidak pernah diam seperti Sakura.

Orang-orang sempat menduga kalau pernikahan mereka akan cepat berakhir karena Sasuke dan Sakura memiliki perbedaan kepribadian. Dengan lahirnya Sarada diantara mereka, mulut masyarakat yang memandang rendah pernikahan mereka kini tertutup rapat. Sasuke justru berterima kasih kepada sang kuasa karena mengirimkan malaikat-malaikat seperti Sakura dan Sarada. Karena mereka, hidup Sasuke menjadi lebih berwarna. Dan ia bersyukur dikelilingi perempuan cerewet seperti istri dan putrinya.

Sarada dan Sakura memang memiliki kepribadian yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Di rumah, Sarada akan lebih rajin berbicara jika dia berada di dekat keluarganya. Bahkan sikap manjanya saat berada di rumah, membuatnya semakin menggemaskan dan Sarada hanya menunjukkannya kepada orangtua dan keluarganya saja.

Lain di rumah, lain di luar. Sikap Sarada akan terkesan cuek seperti ayahnya setelah ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya ke luar rumahnya.

Selesai makan malam dan mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka, Sakura dan Sarada kembali duduk manis di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sarada memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau ingin mendengarnya dari mana Sarada-_chan_?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Semuanya _Kaasan_. Semuanya~~" Tuntut Sarada terkesan tidak sabar.

"Kuharap cerita _Kaasan_ tidak membuatmu bosan."

"Tidak akan!"

Sebelum memulai ceritanya, Sakura menghela nafas singkat. "Jadi, _Kaasan_ dan _Otousan_ bertemu saat…"

_Saat itu Konoha sedang memperingati hari ulang tahun Konohagakure dan seluruh masyarakat ikut merayakannya. Dibukanya berbagai macam stan; mulai dati stan jajanan makanan, sovenir, sampai permainan juga ada. _

_Sakura kecil ikut andil bagian merasakan kebahagian itu. Ia datang bersama dengan Ino kecil. Mereka asik bermain dan mencicipi setiap stan yang ada. Sampai akhirnya Sakura kecil berpisah dengan Ino. _

_Sakura mencari keberadaan Ino. Ia kembali mengunjungi stan yang ia singgahi bersama Ino, tadi. Nihil. Ino tidak berada dimana-mana. _

_Sakura hampir saja menangis sebelum seseorang menyodorkannya sebuah permen gulali yang sewarna dengan surai merah mudanya. _

"_Ambillah." Kata Sasuke kecil saat itu. Sementara Sakura hanya terpaku mendengarnya. _

"_Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis," Kata Sasuke lagi. "lagi pula warna rambutmu sama dengan warna gulali ini." _

_Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Sasuke kecil hanya merona merah. Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sakura, dengan tidak sabar Sasuke meraih tangan mungil Sakura dan meletakkan kembang gula itu ke dalam tangannya. _

"_Ita-nii memanggilku. Aku harus pergi." Sebelum Sasuke mengambil jarak semakin jauh dengan Sakura, Sasuke membalikkan kepalanya sambil berkata singkat. "Jika kau ingin melihat hanabi, pergilah ke puncak bukit belakang akademi. Dari sana kau dapat melihat hanabi dengan jelas." _

_Awal pertemuan Sakura dan Sasuke tidak seperti perkenalan pada umumnya. Mereka tidak saling mengenal nama satu sama lain. Cukup singkat memang, tapi bagi Sakura itu merupakan kenangan yang sangat berharga. _

_Berkat saran dari Sasuke, Sakura bergegas menuju bukit yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi. Sesampainya Sakura di atas bukit, ternyata bukan hanya ia saja yang berada disana. Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji ternyata telah lebih dulu berada disana. Sambil memandangi hanabi yang ada di atas kepalanya, Sakura akan menyimpan rapat-rapat pertemuannya dengan anak lelaki yang memiliki warna mata sehitam malam itu. _

"Jadi saat itu _Kaasan_ belum tahu nama _Otousan_?" Tanya Sarada tiba-tiba memutuskan cerita Sakura.

"Belum. "

"Terus, bagaimana _Kaasan_ bisa mengenali _Tousan_? Pasti _Kaasan_ sempat salah mengenali _Tousan _dan menganggap Sai-_jisan_ itu _Otousan_. Soalnya Sai-_jisan_ kan sangat mirip dengan _Otousan_." Kata Sarada sok tahu.

Sakura hanya tertawa riang mendengar celoteh Sarada. "Wajah sok keren 'kan, hanya ayahnya Sarada yang punya."

Mendengar perkataan Kaasannya, tawa Sarada ikut menyusul tawa ibunya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura dan Sarada mengejek sikap sok keren Sasuke, jika ia sedang dalam menjalankan misi. Jika Sasuke sudah di rumah, jangan harap Sakura bisa mengejek Sasuke karena sikap jeleknyalah yang akan terbongkar dan sudah pasti dia akan bersusah payah menyangkalnya di hadapan Sarada karena Sarada lebih mendukung ayah sok kerennya tersebut.

Sakura kembali bercerita setelah ia memasuki sekolah Akademik dan kembali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Sakura juga tidak lupa menceritakan ia dan Ino sempat berduel hanya karena mereka sama-sama menyukai Sasuke. Bahkan mereka memanjangkan rambut mereka, saat mereka mendengar rumor kalau Sasuke menyukai perempuan yang memiliki rambut panjang.

"Kalau memang _Otousan_ menyukai rambut panjang, kenapa _Kaasan _tidak kembali memanjangkan rambut _Kaasan_? Aku pikir _Kaasan_ akan sangat cantik jika memiliki rambut panjang seperti Ino-_basan_."

Sarada hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya ke atas mendengar Kaasannya kembali tertawa.

"Itu karena _Otousan_-mu pernah mengatakan kalau _Kaasan_ lebih cantik berambut pendek."

Bukannya puas mendengar jawaban _Kaasan_-nya, Sarada justru semakin mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak mengerti perkataannya.

Bukan Sarada namanya jika tidak mengenal seperti apa sosok ayahnya. Mendapatkan pujian dari sang ayah tercinta, sama mustahilnya melihat telinga tanpa menggunakan cermin.

"Baiklah. _Kaasan_ akan cerita."

_Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti ujian chuunin dan disinilah mereka, di hutan terlarang. Saat itu Sasuke dan Naruto pingsan, sementara Sakura harus berhadapan dengan ninja desa bunyi yang ingin merebut gulungan mereka. _

_Dengan susah payah, Sakura melawan mereka. Beruntung Rock Lee datang membantunya. Walau seperti itu, kemenangan belum berpihak dengan mereka. Kin Tsuchi yang menjadi lawan duelnya, meraih rambut panjangnya. Dengan sangat erat Kin menjambak dan memaksanya untuk menonton Zaku Abumi yang menyerang Lee. _

_Sakura tidak ingin perjuangan Sasuke dan Naruto untuk mempertahankan gulungan itu sia-sia. Sakura juga tidak ingin bantuan Lee, percuma begitu saja. _

_Dengan kesungguhan hati, Sakura memotong pendek rambut panjangnya. Pertarungan melawan ninja bunyi berakhir dengan diselesaikan oleh Sasuke—yang saat itu telah sadar dengan tanda kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru hampir menutupi tubuhnya. _

_Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji yang melihat pertarungan itu, keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Ino yang memiliki ahli menata rambut, membantu Sakura menata rambut pendek Sakura. _

_Tinggallah Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai Sasuke lah yang memulainya terlebih dulu. _

"_Kita harus memberi tahu Naruto tentang tanda kutukan ini." _

"_Jangan. Kita tidak boleh membuat Naruto khawatir." _

_Sasuke hanya diam memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Tak sengaja pandangan Sasuke tertuju ke rambut pendek Sakura. "Kau terlihat lebih mendingan dengan rambut pendek seperti itu." Katanya sebelum beranjak menuju tempat Naruto pingsan. _

_Selama Sakura mengenal Sasuke, sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah mengucapkan kata-kata pujian. Tapi kini Sakura mendengarnya. Meski tidak secara gamblang Sasuke mengatakan isi hatinya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah itu sebuah pujian yang Sasuke berikan karena memuji penampilannya atau hanya pujian biasa agar Sakura tidak sedih karena rela memotong rambut panjangnya hanya untuk melindungi Sasuke dan Naruto. _

_Saat itu Ino memang pernah bertanya perihal Sakura yang lebih memilih rambut pendek, dari pada memanjangkan kembali rambutnya. Dengan singkat Sakura akan menjawab kalau ia tidak ingin bersaing lagi dengan Ino dan rambut pendek lebih memudahkannya saat ia berlatih dengan Tsunade. _

_Tapi Ino tidak tahu, karena rambut pendeklah Sasuke memuji penampilannya. _

"_Kaasan_ melarang aku untuk tidak berbohong. Ternyata _Kaasan_ sendiri membohongi Ino-_basan_." Ujar _Sarada_ setelah Sakura menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Kalau _Kaasan_ kasih tahu, nanti Ino-_basan_ ikutan lagi memotong rambutnya. Dan lagi pula, kalau _Otousan_ mu lebih memilih Ino-_basan _yang berambut pendek, mungkin sekarang ibumu Ino-_basan_." Ejek Sakura.

"_Kaasan_ gimana sih. Kalau _Otousan_ dengan Ino-_basan_, mana mungkin aku jadi anak mereka. Sarada ada disini'kan karena Sarada anaknya _Kaasan_ dan _Otousan._"

"Oh iya ya," Seru Sakura sengaja dibuat, agar terkesan tidak tahu.

Sarada hanya me-_rolling_ bola mata hitamnya bosan.

"Sudah malam. Sudah saatnya, putri _Kaasan_ yang cantik ini tidur." Kata Sakura setelah mendengar dentingan jam sudah menunjukkan jam 9 tepat.

"Yaa~ _Kaasan_ belum menceritakan kenapa _Kaasan_ bisa menikah dengan _Tousan._" Sungut Sarada.

"Masih ada hari esok, sayang."

"_Kaasan_ sudah janji akan menceritakannya tadi." Terlihat wajah kecewa di wajah cantik milik putrinya. "Lagi pula, ini belum memasuki jam tidurku." Tambahnya lagi setelah melirik jam weker di sisi tempat tidurnya.

Layaknya di tusuk pisau, Sakura tidak bisa lagi mengelak mendengar permintaan Sarada. Sekali sudah berjanji dengannya, Sarada akan terus menagih janji itu sampai akhirnya kita menepati janji.

Dan kini Sakura benar-benar menyesal telah berjanji dengan putrinya.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya sikat gigi dan cuci kaki, setelah itu kita lanjutkan di kamarmu."

Sejak dini, Sakura telah mengajarkan Sarada untuk menyikat gigi dan mencuci kaki sebelum tidur di malam hari. Sakura sangat tahu betapa pentingnya menjaga kesehatan di malam hari sebelum tidur.

Kini Sarada telah siap mendengarkan lanjutan dari kisah cinta kedua orangtua. Baju tidur berwarna hijau telah ia kenakan setelah ia selesai dari kamar mandi.

Sakura dan Sarada kini berada di atas kasur milik Sarada. Sambil Sakura bercerita, ia membelai surai hitam pendek milik buah hatinya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Perjalanan kisah cinta_ Kaasan_, tidak semanis kisah cinta yang seperti kamu baca di buku." Kata Sakura memulai ceritanya. Tidak ada respon yang ia terima. Sekilas dilihatnya tanda kerutan di kening lebar milik putrinya. "Sejak _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ seusiamu, kami tumbuh dan besar di tempat yang berbeda."

"Maksud _Kaasa_n?" Tanya Sarada bingung.

"…"

Hening.

Ingin rasanya Sakura menceritakan semuanya kepada Sarada, agar bidadari kecilnya tahu kalau kisah cintanya bukanlah semenarik kisah cinta Hinata dan Naruto, dan bukan juga semanis kebersamaan Ino dan Sai.

Kisah cinta Sakura dan Sasuke benar-benar sangat datar. Hampir sama dengan wajah datar milik suaminya. Walau seperti itu, Sakura tetap bersyukur karena pada akhirnya kisah cintanya berbuah manis.

Sakura tidak menceritakan perihal Sasuke yang sempat ingin membunuhnya dulu. Sakura tidak ingin Sarada membenci Sasuke karena masa lalunya yang kelam. Kalaupun Sarada tahu tentang dosa-dosa ayahnya dulu, itu karena Sarada yang cari tahu sendiri bukan karena diberi tahu oleh orang lain.

"…San."

"_Kaasan…_"

Sakura terhenyak dari lamunannya saat merasakan guncangan di bahunya.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Lanjutkan cerita _Kaasan._"

"Sampai dimana tadi?"

Kembali mata sehitam arang itu berbutar, bosan. "Sampai akhirnya perang dunia berhasil dihentikan oleh Hokage-_sama_ dan _Otousan."_

"Oh, iya. Jadi setelah perang dunia…"

_Sejak perang shinobi berhasil di hentikan, dunia kembali damai dan kembali beraktivitas seperti dulu lagi. _

_Saat itu Konoha telah berada di bawah pimpinan Hatake Kakashi, sejak Tsunade mengundurkan diri. _

_5 Negara Kage sedang dalam tahap pembagunan. Demikian juga dengan Desa Konohagakure. _

_Kini sepasang manusia yang telah beranjak dewasa saling berhadapan di pintu gerbang Konoha. _

"_Jadi kau akan pergi lagi Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura sedih mengantar kepergian Sasuke. _

_Kepergian Sasuke kali ini, bukan untuk pembalasan dendamnya. Tetapi Sasuke ingin melihat dunia shinobi dengan pandangan barunya. Dan kini kepergiannya bukan dengan diam-diam. Ada Kakashi dan Sakura—yang kali ini dalam keadaan sadar—mengantarnya di pintu gerbang Konoha. _

"_Aku ingin tahu, bagaimana dunia sekarang. " Jawabnya, "Aku telah mengabaikan semuanya. Aku merasa bisa melihat yang lain lebih baik, jika aku memiliki kesempatan seperti ini. Aku tidak berpikir yang lain akan datang dalam perpisahan ini. Ditambah lagi…" Jeda sejenak, " ada yang menggangguku." _

_Sakura hanya tersipu saat itu. Terlihat jelas rona kemerahan di tulang pipinya. "Bagaimana kalau aku ingin ikut bersamamu?" _

"_Dosa-dosaku tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu…" _

_Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menundukkan kepadanya sampai Sakura kembali mendongakan kepalanya karena Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke kening lebar milik Sakura. _

"_Aku akan melihatmu lagi, Terima kasih… " Katanya Sasuke sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan meninggalkan dirinya. _

_Dengan kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan Sasuke, satu yang pasti dalam benak Sakura kala itu. Bahwa ia telah memiliki alasan untuk menanti kepulangan lelaki dari klan Uchiha itu. _

_Dua tahun telah berlalu. _

_Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura datang juga. Dimana hari ini sang pujaan hati akan pulang dari perjalanan panjangnya. _

_Bukan hanya Sakura saja yang menunggu kepulangannya. Naruto, Sai, Kapten Yamato, dan Kakashi—yang notabene sebagai Hokage yang memilik pekerjaan yang sangat banyak, rela meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi menunggu kepulangan Sasuke di pintu gerbang. _

_Sosok yang dari kejauhan terlihat kecil, semakin lama terlihat semakin membesar seiring langkah kakinya memangkas habis jaraknya dengan kumpulan manusia yang mengunggunya dibawah bingkai pintu gerbang yang super besar. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi di udara, saat mata emerald miliknya melihat dengan jelas sosok lelaki tampan yang berjarak 15 meter dari hadapannya. _

_Sasuke yang mendengar namanya disebut, sekilas hanya memberikan senyuman tipis di bibirnya._

_Tidak ada yang special dari sambutan tim 7 menyambut rekan se-timnya yang pulang dari berkelana. Hanya beberapa aksi seperti, pelukkan kerinduan dari Naruto, senyum tulus dari Sai, dan ucapan selamat datang dari Yamato dan Kakashi. Selebihnya, seharian penuh mereka habiskan waktu di Ichiraku Ramen untuk saling bertukar cerita selama dua tahun ini. _

_Keesokan harinya saat Sakura akan berangkat ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, Sakura dipanggil oleh seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang blonde. Dilihat dari penampilannya Ino terlihat sangat berantakan. Beberapa anak rambutnya keluar dari kucirannya. _

"_Kau seperti dikejar hantu saja, Ino." _

"_Aku pikir beritaku lebih menakutkanmu dari hantu manapun, Sakura." _

_Sakura hanya mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Ino barusan. "Sa-sasuke-kun… Haah~" Jeda sesaat. Ino mengambil nafas banyak-banyak sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. Beruntung, ia segera bertemu dengan Sakura saat menuju Rumah Sakit. Pasalnya, Ino sudah mencari keberadaan Sakura sejak tadi hanya untuk menyampaikan kabar yang ia tahu kalau sahabat merah mudanya itu belum tahu apa-apa tentang kabar ini. _

"_Ada apa dengan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Terlihat di raut wajah cantiknya terselip perasaan khawatir._

"_Se-sepertinya pagi ini Sasuke-kun akan pergi lagi melanjutkan perjalanannya." _

_Bagai disambar petir di siang hari, kedua iris mata indah miliknya melebar. Bagaimana bisa Sakura tidak tahu kabar ini sementara semalam mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu, Sasuke tidak berkata apapun soal kepergiannya. _

_Dengan secepat kilat Sakura pergi menuju kediaman Uchiha tanpa tahu kalau Ino sedang menyeringai di balik punggungnya. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" Panggil Sakura menggebu-gebu begitu ia sampai di kediaman Sasuke. _

_Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ke atas, seolah bertanya, 'Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pagi-pagi sudah berteriak di rumah orang?' saat melihat Sakura datang terburu-buru ke rumahnya dengan tampang berantakan. _

"_Kenapa harus dari orang lain aku tahu kalau kau akan pergi hari ini." Kata Sakura panjang dalam satu tarik napas. _

_Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura, hanya menjawab singkat, "Hn. Aku pikir tidak terlalu penting." _

"_Tidak penting katamu? Kau pikir su—" _

_Sebelum Sakura semakin panjang mengomelinya, Sasuke berkata. "Jika kau ingin ikut, ya, sudah. Aku tidak akan menghalangimu." _

_Mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang secara tidak langsung mengajaknya, membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar. Karena ini pertama kalinya, Sasuke mengajaknya ikut serta dalam perjalanannya. _

"_Kalau begitu aku akan segera bersiap-siap." Kata Sakura semangat. _

_Sebelum Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang menjadi pujaan hatinya itu, Sasuke menahan tangannya. "Tidak perlu. Akan memakan waktu lama. Kita pergi sekarang." _

"_Ekh!" otak Sakura dipaksa mencerna perkataan Sasuke barusan. _

_Jika memang Sasuke mengajaknya pergi, bukankah ia harus terlebih dulu menyiapkan barang-barangnya? Karena tidak mungkin ia pergi jauh dari Konoha tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tidak mungkin juga Sasuke telah menyiapkan perlengkapannya. _

_Segala macam pertanyaan muncul di kepala merah muda Sakura sebelum mereka mencapai pintu gerbang pemakaman klan Uchiha. _

_Seketika rona kemerahan muncul di tulang pipi Sakura karena berpikir terlalu jauh. Ternyata Sasuke bukan mengajaknya pergi berkelanan. Melainkan mengajaknya untuk mengunjungi makan orangtua Sasuke. _

_Harusnya tadi Sakura tidak langsung percaya dengan ucapan Ino dan seharusnya lagi, ia tidak langsung datang marah-marah ke rumah Sasuke. 'Ini karena ulah Ino no baka. ' Batin Sakura kesal. Dan ingatkan Sakura untuk membalas perbuatan sahabat pirangnya karena berhasil menjahilinya. _

_Bagaimana Ino tahu kalau Sasuke akan pergi mengunjungi makam orangtuanya? Itu karena Sasuke menjadi pembeli pertama di toko bunga miliknya hari ini. Kedatangan Sasuke, membuat sikap jahilnya muncul. _

"_Kaasan… Otousan…" Kata Sasuke pelan sambil menatap kedua piguran yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. _

_Sakura yang tidak jauh berdiri di belakangnya, hanya memperhatikan dan mendengarkan Sasuke. _

"_Aku sudah pulang dari perjalananku. Dalam perjalananku, aku sudah menemukan yang aku cari selama ini." _

_Baru kali Sakura melihat Sasuke menghilangkan sikap angkuh yang sudah mendarah daging pada dirinya. Walau Sakura tahu, Sasuke tidak secara langsung berbicara kepada kedua orangtuanya, Sasuke masih memberikan sikap sopan dihadapan kedua batu nissan yang bertuliskan nama kedua orangtua Sasuke. _

"…_dan kini aku tidak datang sendiri. Sakura…majulah." _

_Ada perasaan canggung yang menyergap dalam relung hati Sakura saat Sasuke memintanya untuk lebih mendekat ke hadapan kedua pigura tersebut. "Namanya Haruno Sakura. " Sakura merona mendengar Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya di 'hadapan' kedua orangtuanya. "Yang kucari selama ini, ada padanya. Semoga kali ini langkah yang kupilih tidak salah lagi." _

_Setelah mereka selesai berkunjung dari pemakaman, Sasuke kembali mengajak Sakura kesuatu tempat yang tidak asing lagi baginya. Yaitu rumahnya sendiri. Sakura sempat bingung atas kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Selama mengenal lelaki yang memiliki mata sehitam malam itu, sekalipun Sasuke tidak pernah datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tapi kali ini lelaki itu datang dan ingin berbicara kepada kedua orangtuanya. _

_Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura melebarkan mata indah miliknya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya punya ia mendapatkan kejutan dalam satu hari. _

_Mimpi apa Sakura tadi malam sehingga mendapatkan kejuatan seperti ini?_

_Pertama, Ino datang mencarinya untuk memberitahukan kabar Sasuke akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya—yang hanya karangan Ino saja. _

_Kedua, karena keusilan Ino, ia datang kerumah Sasuke dalam keadaan marah. Tapi kemarahan Sakura tidak berarti apa-apa karena Sasuke mengajaknya. Ya, mengajaknya mengunjungi makam orangtua dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada kedua orangtua Sasuke. _

_Kejutan terakhir, adalah kejutan yang sempat membuat jantung Sakura beberapa detik lupa berdetak. Sasuke datang kerumahnya dan berbicara kepada kedua orangnya. Alih-alih memikirkan kedatangan Sasuke, ternyata lelaki yang membantu Naruto membebaskan Tsukiyomi itu, datang untuk melamarnya. _

_Tangis bahagia mengalir di pipi mulusnya. Akhir dari penantiannya telah berakhir. _

_Sasuke memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa tentang perasaan yang dimilikinya kepada Sakura selama ini. Hanya interaksi kecil yang ia terima dari Sasuke, dan itu sudah lebih dari cukup. _

_Kini, impiannya bukan hanya angan belaka. Sasuke telah memilihnya. Menjadikan Sakura sebagai tumpuan terakhirnya. _

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau _Otousan_ bisa bersikap manis." Seru Sarada girang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi penuturan Sarada. Putrinya benar. Dibalik sikap dingin, cuek, dan arogan suamianya, Sasuke tetaplah manusia biasa. Ada kalanya suaminya itu memiliki sisi romantis. Kunjungan Sasuke saat melamarnya dulu, itu hanya satu dari ratusan sisi romantis suaminya yang ia ceritakan kepada Sarada.

"Akhir cerita, pangeran dan sang putri akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya dan mereka dikarunia seorang bidadari yang sangat cantik bernama Uchiha Sarada." Kata Sakura mengakhiri cerita panjangnya. "Sekarang waktunya bidadari _Kaasan_ tidur." Tambahnya lagi sambil menutup tubuh Sarada dengan selimut sampai sebatas dagu.

"Kaasan… "

"Hm?"

"Kata Hokage-_sama_…" Sarada sempat bimbang untuk mengatakannya kepada Sakura. Sampai rasa penasaran memenuhi benaknya. "ciuman pertama _Kaasan_, _Kaasan_ berikan kepada Hokage-_sama_. Benarkah itu _Kaasan_?"

Seketika perempatan siku-siku muncul di kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mengajarkan 'sesuatu' yang belum seharusnya Sarada terima saat ini?

Kalau yang Naruto maksud ciuman adalah **_CPR_**_ (Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation)_ yang ia lakukan untuk menolongnya dulu ketika perang sedang berlangsung, ingatkan Sakura untuk mengajarkan Naruto apa itu ciuman, dan apa itu CPR.

Dan apa maksud Naruto mengatakannya hal seperti itu kepada putri polosnya?

"Sayang…" Sakura kembali berbicara sembari membelai rambut hitam milik Sarada. "Kelak jika kau sudah besar, akan _Kaasan_ terangkan secara terperinci. Tetapi, ciuman yang _Kaasan_ beri kepada Hokage-_sama_, itu bukan ciuman. Saat itu Hokage-_sama_ sedang sekarat. _Kaasan_ memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk dapat menjaga pernapasan dan denyut jantung Hokage-_sama_ dengan memberikan napas buatan dari mulut ke mulut. " Terang Sakura panjang tetapi masih bisa dimengerti oleh putrinya.

Sarada hanya mengangguk singkat. Setelahnya ia menguap lebar. "_Oyasumi Kaasan._"

"_Oyasumi_, sayang." Dengan sebuah kecupan singkat yang ia peroleh dari ibunya di kening, Sarada sudah masuk ke dalam alam mimpinya. Saatnya gilirannya menyusul Sarada ke alam mimpi.

Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya. Ia rebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur empuk tersebut. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Sakura terperanjak kaget saat merasakan tangan kokoh melingkari pinggang rampingnya. "Dia sudah tidur?" Tanya pemilik tangan kokoh yang memeluk Sakura barusan.

Sakura memukul lengan kokoh itu sambil berkata, "Kau membuatku kaget Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura. Justru ayah satu anak itu kembali bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama ia lontarkan kepada wanitanya. "Apa dia sudah tidur?"

"Baru saja." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Hn. Beberapa menit yang lalu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Apa kau sudah makan? Biar ku—"

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Sepertinya wanita merah mudanya tidak mengerti kalau ia ingin bermesraan dengannya. "Aku sudah makan tadi. Dan sekarang diamlah." Kata Sasuke dengan suara dingin miliknya, sambil mengeratkan pelukkannya.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam kikuk dan mematuhi perintah Sasuke.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa yang merebut ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba membelah kesunyian diantara mereka berdua. Sementara Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya sehingga mata _emerald_nya bertemu dalam garis lurus dengan mata _onyx_ milik Sasuke.

Detak jantung Sakura semakin cepat bekerja saat merasakan Sasuke menyatukan kening mereka. Sakura dapat merasakan deru napas Sasuke yang teratur di wajahnya.

Meski sudah 14 tahun membina rumah tangga dengan lelaki tampan yang ada dihadapannya saat ini, Sakura masih belum terbiasa dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba Sasuke yang selalu membuat kerja jantungnya dua kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Mungkin kau tidak ingat. Karena saat itu kau sedang tidak sadar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Saat itu di malam aku meninggalkan Konoha…" Ingatan Sakura kembali dipaksa diputar ulang untuk mengingat dimana ia menghentikan Sasuke agar tidak pergi meninggalkan Konoha, meninggalkan dirinya.

Sakura akan selalu ingat malam itu. Dimana ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Sasuke dan meminta Sasuke untuk tinggal atau membawanya pergi.

"…aku meletakkan tubuhmu di atas bangku. Saat itulah aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu."

"Apa?"

"Sudah larut malam. Sudah waktunya kita tidur." Kata Sasuke cepat tanpa ada niat untuk mengulangi ucapannya barusan.

"Sasuke-kun~ " panggil Sakura sambil menggoyangkan tubuh lelaki yang memeluknya itu. "Kau menyebalkan." Ucap Sakura kesal melihat tingkah suaminya yang pura-pura sudah tertidur.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai lebar melihat raut wajah Sakura yang memajukan bibirnya ke depan.

Siapa sangkah kalau sifat memaksa Sarada berasal dari ibunya. Jika Sarada menuntut untuk dapat mendengarkan cerita cinta kedua orangnya, Sakura juga melakukan hal yang sama agar Sasuke kembali mengulangi perkataannya.

Sepertinya Sarada salah orang, jika ingin mendengar cerita cinta kedua orangtuanya. Seharusnya bukan dengan Ibunya Sarada mendengar cerita cinta kedua orangtuanya. Melainkan kepada Ayahnya.

Karena Ibunya saja tidak tahu siapa orang yang telah mengambil ciuman pertamanya.

Untuk itu, ingatkan Sarada agar mendapatkan cerita yang lebih detail dari ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_OWARI_**

* * *

**_A/N : _**Akhirnya selesai dengan sangat abalnya. XD Maaf jika kalian menemukan typo, karena Bii tidak sempat untuk mengecek ulang. ^w^V

Jujur saja. Ini kali pertamanya saia membuat fict Canon. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Hancur'kah? Gaje'kah? Oh. Maafkan Bii untuk itu. #Ojigi.

Sebenernya ragu untuk mem-publish fict ini. Tapi mengingat saja sudah berjanji dengan kak Hanaruppi, Kak Sagaara dan Kak Ai-Sheva untuk membuat fict Canon untuk meramaikan hari jadinya SasuSaku, akhirnya saia mem-publishnya meski jantung saia bertedak tidak normal. #Lebeeyy~

Haaahh~~ yang pasti saia sudah tidak punya hutang fict lagi. Bii bebaaass… Horeee. XD #Ditampol.

Sebelumnya, Bii juga mengucapkan terima kasih buat readers yang mau meninggalkan jejak di fict saia yang berjudul;

"**Kejutan untuk Otousan"** : _Saga desu, RiSaa 51217, Light Strife Namikaze, Dijah-hime, freaky megane. _

"**Celana Dalam?"** : _chezahana. Saga desu, SlytherSoul d'Malfoy, Risaa 51217, Kwon Eun Soo, BlueSnowPinklce, SugarlessGum99, ricardo. . _

"**Pujian"** : _Cha KristaFer, chezahana, Ricchi, qunnyv19, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, Lilids Lilac_

Maafkan saia karena baru sekarang mengucapkannya. Padahal uda hampir satu tahun berlalu. XD

_And for all, thanks for reading. ^^ See you again and love you all :* _

**_With Love, _**

**_Biiancast Rodith [03262015]_**


End file.
